A Runescape Legacy
by Sieg15
Summary: A new journey awaits. As Sieg's legacy begins, he learns not only of the secrets of the world around him but of another world as well. Sieg's journey continues.
1. Meetings and Trouble at Sea

Ok. Its as simple as this people. I've decided that while I may not continue this story, I'll at least revise it, make it better and what not. So here it is, revised chapter one and rest as well. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Runescape.

_Word _thoughts

**Word** sound effects.

Chapter 1: Meetings and Trouble at Sea

(Sieg's POV)

Hi. My name is Siegfried Tomonari. I know what you're thinking. It's a strange name. Kind of mixed up so I just go Sieg. But still, my name rolls off my tongue like its nothing. So anywho, I'm 5'7", tan skin, black hair and not so much on the muscle part, and have brown eyes. Right now I'm in nothing except for some blue jeans and a black jacket.

But anywho, I was born in Rimmington and am now 17 years old! And as all my people, I will eventually get sent to Tutorial Island. It's nothing new. Since we're a small town, it's hard to get bigger. Really hard considering most people don't even know the name of town!

I'm on a boat right now heading towards Tutorial Island. I'm the only one from Rimmington this year. No one else will leave Rimmington until the next 17 year old leaves and that won't be for another 3 years. It kind of sucks being the only person. Last year there were at least three. The number has been going down a few years now. From drought to famine to even unrest from pirates, we've been through some tough times as a small town.

The reason we send our 17 year olds to do this is so they can escape the village for a while and hopefully return a better person. Hopefully, and I stress this part, a good enough warrior to help defend the village. So far, we've only had a few people return. Most just stay away from returning or just return once, never to heard or seen again. Not because they die but because its almost as if they're ashamed of where they came from. We're country bumpkins, I admit, but I couldn't be more happy and proud of where I came from. But, I must become strong.

"_I have to become a strong warrior, I must. For my village, I will..._

Suddenly I felt some hot burn on my back. I black out.

(Normal POV)

"Hey kid! You still there?" an old mage's voice says from no where.

"Ugh…my head…where am I?" Sieg slowly opens up his eyes. He looks around at his surroundings. He's in a bed in a pretty empty room. Looking around with confusion, the mage responds to Sieg.

"You're on the boat to Tutorial Island. But then again you should already know that," the old doctor said. "So what's yer name kid?"

"Huh? Oh my name," Sieg gets up off the bed and brushes himself off. "My name is Siegfried Tomonari, Sieg for short. And can you please stop calling me kid? I'm not a kid."

"Nope. You're still a kid to an old man like myself Sieg," the mage responds.

Sieg looks at the doctor. He's wearing a mages clothing. He has pale, wrinkled skin, looking a bit skinny and has a white beard flowing down to his chest. He's wearing a mages cap so Sieg can't see the top of his head. He's holding a staff with a white orb on the top. He's looks like the ideal mage.

"I suppose I might still be a kid to someone like you. Though I don't wanna admit it," Sieg responds to the wise looking mage.

"Good for you realize that. With that view point in life, you'll get far," the old mage chuckled.

"Maybe. Say, what hit be back there?" Sieg says still rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh that. Sorry about that. I was teaching one of the passengers a magic technique. I guess they missed!" The mage chuckles.

"Well whatever it was, it felt powerful!"

"It wasn't that powerful. It was a basic magic spell, Wind Strike," the old mage smirked.

"WHAT?! That's the most basic of basic! How could I lose that easily?" Sieg looked down in defeat.

"You need training against Magic resistance. Without it, you'll be defeated by thing much worse then Wind Strike. You might not just the wind knocked out of you. It could mean that you'll just lose next time," the old mage said while stroking his beard down.

"That's not an option I'd like to think about old man."

"Very true. Well I must be off now. I have a job to do after all." The old mage waved and left Sieg standing there.

(Sieg's POV)

_What a strange guy. So he's a mage eh? Well I suppose I'll have to learn more magic then I want to. OH CRAP! I didn't get his name. Oh well. I'll get it next time_.

I began walking around the boat. It wasn't very big. I found myself in front of the mast. I plopped down to rest next to it.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" I thought to myself. "I thought leaving from Port Sarim would be the shortest way to Tutorial Island."

Suddenly the ships rocks like crazy. I quickly get up and rush to the front of the ship. A bunch of the passengers are there looking at something. I run between the crowd to see the what's got all the attention. I don't have to get to the front.

"MONSTERS!!" The look out on top of mast yells down.

_Crap…I thought this was suppose to be a simple trip. I didn't expect this. The ship is starting to rock even more. I can barely keep my balance. Well…I can't keep my balance and fall back on to the deck._

Water is starting to get on the boat. Some salt water splashes in my eyes. Of course my not being used to this, it hurts like hell. I quick trying to get the salt out of my eyes when I hear a screeching sound.

"I recognize that sound…" I whisper to myself.

Out from the water bringing furious waves of water on the boat, a huge serpent comes from out of the water looking for a good meal. _And yeah, I think I might be that meal._

(Normal POV)

Sieg's standing there, to scared to move. The passengers are rushing by him one by one, quickly trying to hide from the monster below deck.

The crew of the boat begins throwing spears at the serpent's rock hard scaly skin.

A crew member suddenly grabs Sieg, shaking him to move. "C'MON KID! MOVE IT!" But Sieg doesn't move.

"IBAN BLAST!!"

Sieg looks behind him and sees the old mage walking up with Air Staff in hand.

"You might wanna move for this one kid," the crew member yells. "Don't want to get in the way of Delferic's attack."

(Sieg's POV)

_Why? Why can't I move? I hear the crew man behind me yelling but I can't move._

"Damn it! Kid get out of here!"

I hear the sound of wood break.

"Shit. First the serpent, then the kid not moving, and NOW more monsters?! This just ain't my day…" The crew man sighs. "Kid move now! Don't make me drag you.

"…."

"C'mon kid! Move!"

"…."

"Kid I don't gots all day. Get out of here now!"

"I'm…I'm…"

A fish like monster jumps right at me. It's teeth are creeping out, ready for bite.

**BOOM! There's a splattering sound. The monsters is blasted by an attack. The monster's skin is burned off, leaving only the blood and insides coming out. **

"Huh?..."

I look in front of me. The old mage Delferic is standing there. His robe is swaying to the wind. He looks almost majestic, worthy of a mage of his caliber.

"Boy-o. I would suggest to get back. If you're in the way, there's no way I'll be able to beat this serpent." Delferic looks at me. His eyes aren't the same. Last time, his eyes had a gentle, grandfather look in them. But now, he's dead serious.

I run back to the mast, close to the door to the hull.

_Finally, my legs work…_

I open the door and get down in the hull. Or that's what I was supposed to do. Instead, I went behind the mast and looked back around at the battle.

_Let's see what this old man's got. _

(Normal POV)

As Sieg looks from a distance, Delferic prepares his attack. The serpent hesitantly looks at the old mage.

"You've caused quite the mischief you old snake. Let's see if I can calm you down."

Delferic then pulls out a staff and couple of runes, staff in right hand and runes in left. He closes his eyes and begins chanting quietly. The runes begin to glow brightly with an eerie white light, looking as if it's the man's own aura eradiating from his body.

The sea serpent then begins to look at the old man, with mouth opened enough so that you could see his teeth. The teeth look very sharp, stained with blood. The drool of monster drips down to the deck making puddles of salvia. He moves back from the boat and goes down below the water, looking like he was going to leave. The other fish-like monsters then all leave, jumping over the side of the ship in fear, as something big was to happen next. The boat is left in a complete, utter silence…

"Is it over?" a scrawny deck hands whispers to another deck hand.

"How should I know?" The other whispers back.

"It's not…" A older looking man responded. "Delferic is still casting his spell. He would have stopped if it was truly over."

The water around the ship begins to calm down when some water begins to push up. The area in which the water is moving up explodes, causing sea water to rain on the ship. The serpent, in which some thought had left, jumped into the air in an arc. He was aiming towards Delferic.

"OLD MAN WATCH OUT!" Sieg yells from his hiding place.

Delferic suddenly snaps his eyes open and the palm in which the runes were in he slams into the staff. The staff begins to gust a wind from Delferic.

"Sorry ol' chap. But you lose this one," Delferic smirks.

He holds the staff in his right hand high up. The serpent is closing in, mouth literally oozing with the drool of what was to be his next meal! The staff glows brighter then before with the white light.

Delferic then shouts out, "Power given to me by Saradomin! Strike down this vile beast before me! SARADOMIN STRIKE!"

The serpent stops in mid air, face to face with Delferic. A bright orb of energy goes into the serpent's mouth and through the body, fully eradicating whatever remained of the serpent.

Delferic puts his staff down and looks back to the crew. He chuckles. "Now then, shall we get going back to Tutorial Island? I think we've had more then our share of fun!"

(Sieg's POV)

_What the hell?! The old man just kicked that serpent's scaly hide and then laughs about it. He must be incredibly powerful to do that.._

Delferic then approaches me, behind the mast. As he's about to walk past me he whispers, "Next time, it would be wise to run."

I stand there in a bit of shock. The rest of the trip was uneventful, luckily.

* * *

Ok that was a revised first chapter. Man…I want to continue but I at least need some reviews. Read and Review! 


	2. Tutorial Island pt 1

Currently, I've decided that while I'm not going to completely go back to doing this story full time, I at least want to clean up the chapters, make them better and fix some errors in the process. I hope no one minds that. Anywho, time for the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape.

_Word _Sieg's thoughts

**Word **Sound

Chapter 2: Tutorial Island pt.1

_As I got off the boat, I turned around to see that old man once again. He's talking with the captain of the ship. He's laughing as if nothing happened. I would normally be pissed off but what that old man said was said was true. I should have run. I'm a coward. I'll have to change that._

Sieg looks back at the ship before leaving the docks and towards a building. He walks into a room with only one person inside. The lone person is sitting in a chair near a table. He's wearing normal enough clothes. Even his hair isn't impressive. Sieg walks up to the normal looking man. The plain looking man looks up at Sieg, stands and greets him.

"Hello. I'm the Runescape Guide. It looks like you've already learned the first thing to succed in this world. Talking to other people."

Sieg looks at the man in confusion. "Excuse me but isn't talking always important?"

The plain looking man continues, ignoring Sieg's comment, "You will find many inhabitants of this world have useful things to say to you. By Clicking on them with your mouse you can talk to them."

_Clicking? I don't get it. What's that?_

"I would also suggest reading through some of the support information on the website. There you can find maps, a bestiary, and much more."

"To continue the tutorial, go through that door over there, and speak to your first instructor," the 'Runescape Guide' finishes off.

"Uhh…sure. I guess I'll see ya later then?" Sieg nervously says as he walks toward the other door.

Sieg opens to the door to find a little courtyard. The courtyard's grass in pure green color with trees providing shade over the sun. In the corner of the courtyard, there's a small pond with little fish swimming around in it. Sieg sees another a person, a woman in plain clothes with her back towards Sieg. He walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder.

"Uhh…excuse me miss? Is this the right place?" Sieg asks still facing her back.

She turns around and responds, "Hello there newcomer. My name is Brynna. My Job is to teach you a few survival tips and tricks. First off we're going to start with the most basic survival skill of all; making a fire."

She pulls from her back pocket a Tinderbox and Bronze Hatchet and gives them to Sieg. Sieg freaks out.

_WHAT THE…?! Where did those come from? She doesn't look like she's has a backpack on. Magic maybe? Seriously, there are some strange things in the world._

Brynna points Sieg to a nearby tree. He looks at the tree and then at the hatchet and then back to the tree.

_Wait...huh? She wants me to cut this tree...with a hatchet? Okayyy... Quite strange. Not to mention she could have just told me that in the first place. Quiet type or what?_

Sieg swings at the tree with the hatchet with all is power. He manages to knick the tree.

_Great...A few hundred more and I might actually have a cut in the tree._

After a few more swings, the tree mysteriously disappears and turns in a stump. Before Sieg can question where the tree went, he notices that some logs appear in his hands.

_Now just wait a second here. What just happened? I've cut trees before but they've never done that before, or fallen with a few swings of a hatchet. They usually just fall to the ground and then I cut them up, not with a hatchet, but here, I didn't have to do any of that. Strange. Maybe there's magic on this island doing this. Yeah, that's gotta be it. No way can this really happen after all. Just can't. _

Remembering the other part of lesson, Sieg pulls out the tinderbox.

_Okay, enough of the strangeness. I gotta start this fire. Should take too long, I think._

As Sieg begins hitting the tinder together, sparks fall from the tinder on the logs and catch fire. Immediately on fire.

_Not even gonna question it. Just go with the flow._

Brynna then looks at Sieg's fire and soon Sieg. "There is nothing like a good fire to warm the bones. Next thing is getting food in our bellies. We'll need something to cook. There is shrimp in the pond there. So let's catch some and cook some."

Once again, Brynna pulls out something from her back pocket, to Sieg's shock once again. She hands Sieg a net and points him to the pond in the corner.

_Ok. I guess I fish. Isn't she suppose to help me out here? She's just been pulling things outta of nowhere and making me do all the work. What's the point of teaching if you do nothing to help?! _

Sieg walks toward the pond and dips the net into the water. Only a few seconds later does Sieg catch one shimp. Rushing towards the fire, Sieg carefully puts the shrimp over the fire. He closes his eyes to think.

_Wow! That was pretty easy. If only fishing could be this easy when I was fishing with my pops then we would have caught enough fish to feed Rimmington and H.G. town. Ahh…that fire does feel good. The warmth, the feel, the burning of log and…wait a minute. That doesn't smell like the logs burning. OH CRAP!_

Sieg quickly opens his eyes to see that the shrimp was on fire.

"OH CRAP!! I GOTTA GET IT OUTTA OF THERE!"

Sieg quickly tries to get the burning shrimp out of the fire but it's too late. The shrimp is burned.

"Aw man. I was gonna eat that. Ugh…I gotta catch more shimp now. Stupid fire," Sieg scoffed as he kicked some dirt into the fire before turning around to the pond.

After a dozen shimp and five fires passed, Sieg finally had at seven shrimp.

_Better keep some extra ones just in case._

Sieg then left through the door on the left of yard. Passing some trees and squirrels along the way, he made his way to the house, following the dirt path already set down. It wasn't a big house but certainly doesn't mean it wasn't nice. Well, it wasn't nice but more quaint then anything else. Sieg opened the front door and saw inside a man wearing a white apron, white over shirt, and of course a white chef's hat that stood up straight. Sieg walked over to this chef.

The chef turned around. "Ah… welcome newcomer. I am Lev, the chef. It is here that I will teach you how to cook food truly fit for a king."

Sieg looked at Lev with puzzlement and responded, "I already know how to cook. Brynna taught me how just now."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! You call THAT cooking? Some shrimp on an open log fire? Oh no no no… I am going to teach you the fine art of cooking bread. No fine meal is complete without good music so we'll cover that while you're here too."

Pulling from his back pocket, Lev gives you a bucket of water and flour.

_AGAIN?! What is it with everyone and pulling things out of nowhere?_

Sieg walks to the range on the left and makes some bread. He looks back at Lev and gets two more buckets of water and two more flour pots. He makes two more loafs of bread.

Sieg then walks out the door at the end of the house. He looks around for the next house. He finds it at a far end of the road.

_I want to get through this fast so I'll just run there. No problem._

Sieg did as what he thought. He ran. Unfortunately for Sieg, it was a bit of a distance to the next place. Running down hill, through a path that shapes up a sloppy "Z", and with fences preventing from running straight down, by the time Sieg got to the next house, he was almost completely exhausted.

_Damn…that was longer then I thought it would be. I'm exhausted. Ok personal note: Never run farther then you can see!_

He opens the door to the house and sees another man in the room. The man looks at Sieg and welcomes him.

"Ahh… Welcome adventurer. I'm here to tell you all about quests. Lets start by opening the quest guide panel."

Not for the first time today, Sieg looks confused. "Eh? What's a "quest panel"? Is this another one of those things I don't understand?"

The man drones on. "Now you have the quest journal open so I'll tell you a bit about it. As you see at the moment all the quest are shown in red, a quest shown in red is unstarted. When you start a quest it will change the color to yellow, and green when you've finished. This is so you can easily see what's complete, what's started, and what's left to begin.…"

_Ugh. I don't understand any of this. Quest panel, quest journal, red words, yellow and green words? Screw it, I'm gone. Now where's the exit?_

Sieg moves his eyes around, trying to find the exit. He comes upon a ladder in the left corner of the house.

_Cha-ching! Found my way out!_

While the quest guide drones on about beads and dragons, Sieg quickly escapes down the ladder into a cave at the bottom. He walks down cave hallway into a bigger room inside the cave. The room is covered with rocks on both side, along with people hitting the rocks with pickaxes, anvils and a furnace at the top of the cave.

A man then turns to see Sieg. The man is carrying a pickaxe with one hand on his back. He walks up to Sieg grinning. "Hi there…You must be new around here. So what do I call you? "Newcomer" seems so impersonal…and if we're going to be working together, I'd rather call you by name."

_FINALLY! A half way normal person! _

Sieg then brings his thumb up, pointing at himself and saying, "You can call me Sieg."

Grinning still, the man responds, "Ok then Sieg. My name is Dezzick, and I'm a miner by trade. Let's prospect some of those rocks."

Sieg looks at one of the rocks to his right. He gets down on one knee inspects it and finds a light grayish color ore in it.

_This is tin ore._

Sieg goes to the other side of the room and looks another rock. He gets down on one knee and inspects the rock only to find a light brownish color in the rock.

_This is copper._

Sieg then gets up and walks back to Dezzick, who is standing in the middle of the room.

"I prospected both types of rocks. One set contains tin and the other has copper inside."

Dezzick grins once again. "Absolutely right Sieg. These two ore types can be smelted together to make bronze.

So now you know what ore is in the rocks over there, why don't you have a go at mining some tin and copper? Here, you'll need this to start with."

Dezzick gives Sieg a bronze pickaxe. Once again, it came from seemingly nowhere but his backpocket. This time, Sieg isn't too surprised.

_I think I should get used to it from now on. I have a feeling I'll see more of this from here on out._

Sieg walks up to the tin rock and hits it with his pickaxe. After a few hits, some tin ore falls out. Sieg picks it up and goes to the copper rock. He manages to get some copper ore this time.

Walking back to where Dezzick is, Sieg asks, "How do I make a weapon out of this?"

Dezzick answers with, "Okay, I'll show you how to make a dagger out of it. You'll be needing this…"

Dezzick gives Sieg a hammer. Without much saying, Sieg went over to the corner of the cavern with the anvils and began forging. Within minutes, Sieg finally made a crude looking dagger. With dagger in pack, Sieg went to far right cavern to an iron wrought gate. Opening the gate, and on the other side, he saw this huge man.

* * *

You know, in checking out this chapter, there wasn't really much to change. A few add ons here and there but overall not bad.

For those who are reading this for the first time here is the original message:

Sorry if this doesn't cover all of the Tutorial Island, barely half of it, but you have to understand that IT'S INCREDIBLY LONG!! I have all the text from Tutorial Island, which I had to copy on my own. It took up 5 pages on Word. Plus I want to give people another chapter as soon as possible. I'll give the part 2 of Tutorial Island as soon as possible. Until then, VIEWER MAIL!

**SSJ4 Aragorn** – Heh heh. Sorry about the spelling mistakes. Still trying to get the hang of writing fanfics. And thanks for the story name. I like it much better then what I originally had.

**MI-TB3947** – Hope you enjoy Runescape. And your friend will make the armor by smithing it, unless is archer armor.

**ozzyiwannabeagoat **– Heh. I'll try and hurry up the next chapters. Tutorial Island is just a long chapter so I decided to divide it into two chapters. I'll see if I can include you in my story as you want but I'll need to know more then just your name. Weapon, attitude, and pretty much a lot more. That way, I won't disappoint :).

**Taylor Amastica **– Glad you liked my fanfic. For right now, this is my only Runescape story. If I ever finish this, I'll make another one.

Ok and that's it for now. Read, review, and...add to your favorites! MUAHAHAHHAHA!! Or not...


	3. Tutorial Island pt 2

Ahem...Hello, again. To anyone reading this, this is an updated version of this chapter. After not really doing much of anything, I re-read some of my older chapters. Oh the mistakes I found. Not to mention the parts that begged to be longer. I mean, really, begged. So I added on some more, mainly in the close to death scene, and am re-releasing this. Hope everyone likes it. Oh and I do still not like Tutorial Island.

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape.

_Word _Sieg's thoughts

**Word** Mysterious voice in head

[From Ending of Tutorial Island part 1

Opening the gate, and on the other side, he saw this huge man. A warrior like figure, this god looked as if he could kill Sieg with one deaf blow. Unlike with the others, Sieg took his time walking up to this guy...

[Continuing Tutorial Island pt 2

_Okay then. This guy looks like he'll kill me so I think I'm gonna be nice to the guy. Take a deep breath in, no slouching, no being smartas…smart aleck. Censor the language, Sieg. Wanna live after all._

Sieg walks up, no slouching, looking confident, praying this big man can't smell the fear that he's emitting. Walking up to this man, behind him was an iron fence standing even taller then this man. Within the fence, Sieg sees a bunch of giant rats. Their fur a grayish blue color, stinking of the sewers, with big sharp buckteeth stained yellow and decay. Their paws with sharp nails, like their teeth, yellow but stained with little bits of a red colored stains. If their other attributes weren't menacing enough, their tails were as big as them, rolling and swinging around every other way.

_Oh my DAMNNnnnn!! I do not like those rats! Please do NOT tell me I have to fight those things at all. My dagger just won't do it._

Walking up the big man, Sieg stands to his side and waves. "Hi! My name is Sieg."

_Best way not to get this guy mad? Be really REALLY nice to him. The first point, she is mine!_

The big man doesn't may Sieg any attention. Looking down at Sieg, with moving anything but his head, he raises one eyebrow at Sieg. "Do I look like I care? To me, you're just another newcomer who thinks they're ready to fight."

_Not ready to fight you. Give me a couple of years before I do something crazy like that... On second thought, never fighting you would be a better idea._

Finally turning his body towards Sieg, still looking down in a pissed off face, he boasts out, "I am Vannaka, the greatest swordsman alive."

Grunting, Vannaka continues. "Let's get started by teaching you to wield a weapon"

_Hmm? Well I guess since all I have is this dagger, I'll just equip it._

Sieg pulls out his dagger from his bag and puts it in his right hand.

"Very good," Vannaka then looks at the dagger and chuckles, "but that butter knife isn't gonna protect you much. Here, take these."

Pulling from his back pocket, Vannaka hands Sieg a bronze sword and wooden shield. Without talking, Vannaka points his thumb behind to the rats.

_Oh crap…Don't tell me he wants me to actually fight those rats? _

Sieg looks at Vannaka. Vannaka is still pointing his thumb at the rats but this time grunting at Sieg to go into the yard of rats.

_Oh yeah. He's serious. Ugh…and after I hoped I wouldn't have to fight those rats. Life just ain't fair sometimes._

Walking slowly to the front gate, Sieg pulls out sword and shield. Just as he walked to the gate, he opened the gate slowly. The sound of gate slowly creaking open made the sound of the rust scraping off the iron sounded like fingernails scraping off a chalkboard, making a Sieg twinge in the pain in his ears.

Walking in the pit, Sieg made sure to watch his steps. As soon as he walked completely in, the gate shut closed fast. Quickly turning around, Sieg only saw the gate lock itself and hear it slam shut.

The sound of the gate slamming closed, caused the rats to turn their attention on Sieg. Hissing at their intruder, a drabble of drool slide off the sides of their mouths. They may not have liked their intruder but they were gonna at least make sure to get a feast out of it.

Sieg, with sword and shield in hand, began to quiver in fear. The giant rats began coming closer to him, half surrounding him. Sieg began to move back slowly, taking step by step by baby step. Within seconds, Sieg's back was against the iron gate. Sieg was truly scared witless.

_Damn… I didn't expect his. I'm gonna die aren't? I have to get out of here._

Sieg turned around and began to shake the gate, trying to pull it open out of fear.

_No!! I have to get out of here! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!_

Vannaka looks over at Sieg. "Strange…Usually newcomers just go in there and kill a rat no problem," Vannaka thought. "What makes him different? It's just a game in their world. The only reason I could see anyone being afraid of a giant rat is if…"

Vannaka's eyes shoot right open. He realizes the error in his mistake. "This kid ain't of the other world. He's of this world! But how? We don't usually get those people. At least not without warning... Why the hell would he come here?!"

Vannaka turns over where Sieg is at, urgency is on his face. His body is in battle position. "Damnit! I can't get him out! That gate won't open unless he kills one giant rat at least! What the hell am I suppose to do!?"

Vannaka is about to run over to gate but gets blocked. He can't move. None of his body can move. Not even his finger.

"What the hell is going on?" Vannaka thinks. "No magic can hold me unless its…"

**Yes. It tis I Vannaka. Do not interfere** **Vannaka. Not just yet.**

"But if I don't, the kid will die! This ain't a game to him. It's real!" Vannaka shouts in his head.

**He'll be fine. Trust me. He'll be fine. Just watch…**

Vannaka gets released from the spell. Despite this, Vannaka know's that one move close and he'll be right back into the spell. He can do nothing but wait and watch. Watch as Sieg either dies before him or somehow...

"You better be right old man. You better be right," Vannaka thinks as he watches from far, praying the old man is right.

(Back with Sieg)

Sieg closes his eyes, as if preparing to die. He opens them but he's not in cave anymore. He's floating. Floating above the ocean. He sees something below him.

_Hmm…what's this?_

Sieg looks down. Below him is a ship. Sieg recognizes it as the ship he came on. Suddenly, the serpent comes from below the ocean water and attacks the ship. As the events unfold once again, Sieg sees himself. To scared to move, cowering, shaking. He sees the events. How Delferic slays the dragon and how he is powerless to even move.

The scene then flashes again to Sieg getting off the boat.

_Am I dead? Heh...They do say your life passes before your eyes before you die...I'm sorry, mother, father. I suppose I was never suppose to become a warrior to begin with..._

**Ho, ho, ho...Is that so, Siegfried Tomonari? Remember what you promised yourself Siegfried.**

_Wha? Who's there?_

**Alas, the who and what are not important. What is important is that I am someone trying to help you. Now, does thee remember what ye told thy self when you got off the ship?**

_No. Not really._

**Perhaps ye need a close look. Pay close attention...**

Sieg is suddenly flung from high in the sky down to the ground. His thoughts return to him.

"_I'm a coward. I'll have to change that."_

**Now does ye remember, Siegfried?**

_Yeah but…_

**Ye are a coward. If ye truly wishes to change thine self, ye must to grow courage. But if ye gets scared of only a few wee rats, then ye shalt never get anywhere.**

Sieg closes his eyes again.

_I know you're right but... How can one lose one's fear of death? _

**Hmm...I'll shall put this as simply thy can, you cannot.**

_Then how? How will I ever grow courage? I always taught that a true heroes never fears death. How can one truly gain courage yet still fear death? I don't understand._

**Always taught hmm? Well, I shall tell ye right now, that is a extremely common misconception about heroes. Every hero or warrior, even Vannaka, fears death. Warriors may have different reasons for fighting: Fighting for ones country. Fighting to protect the weak. Fighting for ones honor. Or even fighting for ones pleasure. The "trill of the kill" as they say. Despite all this, one thing holds true for all warriors: They fight to live. No one wants to die. True heroes and warriors fight because they fear death for all. They take weapon in hand and fight against it. Through this, they gain courage to do impossible feats. **

"_No one wants to die" huh? Hmm... How can I gain that courage to protect my loved ones? _

**That, I cannot tell ye. But fear not, you shalt find thy answer. Until you find this true answer, fight on young warrior. Fight to protect. Fight to win. Fight to live.**

_I don't have a choice in this do I?_

**Ye do but does ye truly wish for thy choice?**

_No way! I'll pass on dying, thank you very much._

**Good but ye will have to try now. Open thy eyes Siegfried. Open them and face your fear and gain your first bit of courage...**

Sieg opens his eyes. He's back in the cave. Back in the pit, back with the giant rats. Turning around, Sieg grips the hilt of sword tightly and holds his shield close.

"ARGHHHHHHH!!" Sieg yells out and charges at the giant rats.

Most of the rats back off with only a few staying for Sieg's challenge. One of them jumps at Sieg, ready to scratch his face. Sieg holds his shield up and blocks the attack. Pushing the rat back down to the ground with this shield, Sieg then begins slashing at the giant rat. The giant rat screams out in pain as Sieg delivers the final blow while the rat is on the ground, stabbing it in the stomach. The giant rats breathes its last breath as it disappears, leaving only rat meat, it's tail and bones behind.

The gate then unlocks itself and creaks open. Sieg picks up the remains of the rat and runs out of the pit.

Vannaka is looking with more interest then before.

**Does ye see? I told thee he would be fine.**

"Could have warned me ya know old man. I seriously thought he was gonna die," Vannaka spoke back in his thoughts to the voice.

**Ho, ho, ho! Perhaps I could've told thee but where would the fun be in that, eh? **

The voice chuckles and disappears. Vannaka then looks at Sieg, a bit of grin on his face. Sieg runs in front of Vannaka with a smile on his face.

"I did it! I killed a Giant Rat!" Sieg yells excitedly.

Vannaka, still grinning, responds, "I saw Sieg. You're better then I first took you for. Well, you seem you have the hang of basic swordplay. Let's move on."

* * *

You know, I still am not completely fine with the ending but I don't really want to change it either so it stays, I suppose. The fighting, despite earlier problems, seemed like it was piece of cake to do. For those, who don't know, I added more to the conversation with the "mysterious voice". The original was lacking. Sieg got convinced too easily. Seeing as how he would have closer to my mentality, I would need a bit more convincing before I jumped into a lair of giants rats.

Oh yeah, still keeping the last part of this, the reader mail section, with nothing added since I haven't checked reviews in a while:

SSJ4 Aragorn – Good you thought was funny. Always thought that clicking thing would sound funny in real life.

Ace Ryn Knight – I'm starting to get the hang of fanfics now. However, I'm still changing the writing style every so often now. And about Runescape characters, while I am looking for some, you'll have to message me on how you want them to act and weather they be player or NPC. And that goes for everyone else as well.

Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos – No I do not have that good of memory. I actually had start a new player for Tutorial Island because I couldn't find a script for it. And yes it was long but imagine having to type every word of it and still try to play it. Took a while just to do it. Luckily, I found a quest guide on the internet that has the script so that will save some time in the near future.

Anywho, thanks for everyone who reads this. R&R, all reviews accepted!


	4. Tutorial Island pt 3

This is the final part of the Tutorial Island part of the story. Like I said, I got too excited in the fighting part and that just turned into another chapter. Oh well. It turned out well so I'm ok. I'm also planning on writing another story. I'll talk more about that later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape.

_Word _Sieg's thoughts

[From ending Tutorial Island pt 2

"I did it! I killed a Giant Rat!" Sieg yells excitedly.

Vannaka, still grinning, responds, "I saw Sieg. You're better then I first took you for. Well, you seem you have the hang of basic swordplay. Let's move on."

[Continuing Tutorial Island pt 3

Pulling out a short bow and bronze arrows, Vannaka hands them to Sieg, "Let's try some ranged attacking, with this you can kill foes from a distance. Also foes unable to reach you are as good as dead. You'll be able to attack rats without entering the pit."

_Whew...May have done it once but I'm not gonna test my luck twice._

Putting away the sword and shield onto his back, he takes the shortbow and arrows in hand. Carefully, he puts the arrow on the bow. Once again, he slowly pulls the arrow back, aiming at another rat. After a few seconds of aiming, he lets the arrow go. His shot hits a rat and instantly kills it.

"Hmm... At least this kid knows know a thing or two about archery," Vannaka thinks as he watches Sieg jump up and down for doing it right.

Without further conversation, Vannaka points Sieg to the ladder that leads him out of the cavern. Sieg nods and leaves the cavern.

As Sieg begins climbing the ladder, Vannaka looks up. Thinking quietly to himself, "You know, if this kid is from this world, I doubt the other guys ahead of me would be much help. The same goes for the ones after this. I guess I'll have to go tell them."

Right as Vannaka is about to leave, two more people come down the cave, approaching Vannaka. One of them, a man, is wearing a black jacket, a white shirt, and wearing bootcut jeans. His hair is a messy black color. The other one, a woman, comes down wearing a similar outfit only for a woman and not for man. Her hair is a brown pony tail.

"See, I told this game was fun," the young man told the woman.

"Yeah but we haven't done much yet. You sure it gets better Dae?" the woman responds.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't call me Dae here. I'm Doom Crevice! Soon to be the greatest mage of all time!"

"So that means I'm Acerynknight here? I should've picked a shorter name, like Arkitty..."

Doom Crevice, taking in a deep breath, holding his chest up high. "NO! You are Acerynknight! AND I AM DOOM CREVICE! The journey Doom Crevice and companion shall begin here! HURRA!"

Acerynknight gets slightly pissed. "HEY! SINCE WHEN AM I ONLY JUST "COMPANION?!"

While the two argue over the name of group, Vannaka attempts to not stand out, acting like an NPC. This does not mean he doesn't have thoughts though...

"Ugh...I only wish they knew the caps button means they yell out really loud here...Annoying."

(Back with Sieg)

_Wow! I can't believe I killed two giant rats. Usually they rampage the town but now I can kill em' off! Maybe I'm getting better…Better try to keep it up._

Before he can make another note, Sieg arrives at a bank. Walking inside, Sieg sees a man in black suit. Before he talks to man in black, he goes to a teller and drops some of extra items off. After a few minutes, Sieg goes to talk to the man in black.

"Hello…Who are you?" Sieg asks with his head tilted sideways.

"I'm a financial advisor. I'm here to tell people how to make money," the financial advisor responds with his nose in the air.

_You can get paid to tell people how to make money?! Sounds like a scam. But then again, this is a bank so I should trust him at least. But what's with these people not liking to give out there names? Have some decency at the very least._

"So…," Sieg wonders out loud to the financial advisor, "How do I make money?"

"Well there are three basic ways of making money here; Combat, Quests, and Trading. I will talk about each of them very quickly."

"Let's start with combat, which is probably still fresh in your mind. Many enemies, both human monster, will drop items when they die."

"Now the next way to earn money quickly is by quests. Many people on Runescape…"

_Ugh…what's with it with these people and having to have long winded speeches? And what does he mean be by "on Runescape"? What the hell is a "Runescape"? That's it, time to leave._

Before the financial advisor can finish with cooking for profit, Sieg has already left and going to the chapel nearby.

Once inside the chapel, he sees a monk-like figure in brown robes. Rather then just stare, Sieg goes up and talks to the monk.

"Good day brother, my name is Sieg," Sieg said with his hand extended for the monk to shake.

"Hello Sieg. I'm Brother Brace. I'm here to tell you all about prayer."

"Prayer? Umm…I'm not much of a religious guy ya know," Sieg says nervously.

The monk seemingly ignores this comment. "This is your prayer list. Prayers can help a lot in combat. Click on the prayer you wish to use to activate it, and click it again to deactivate it…"

_Again?! Please people stop talking and get to the point!_

The monk looks at Sieg with a smile. "I'm also the community officer around here too. So it's my job to tell you about friends and ignore list."

_Another mysterious list I can't see. Great…_

"Good. Now you have both menus open I'll tell you a little about each. You can add people to either list by clicking the add button then typing in their name into the box that appears.

"You remove people from the list in the same way. If you add someone to your ignore list they will not be able to talk to you, or send any form of message to you."

"Your friends list shows the online status of your friends. Friends in red are offline, green is online and on the same server, and yellow online but on a different server."

Sieg, getting used to the confusion, asks, "What's a server?"

The monk nods his head. "Yes. You should read the rules of conduct on our frontpage to make sure you do nothing to get yourself banned but as general guide always try to be courteous to people in game are real people somewhere with real feelings. If you go around being abusive or causing trouble your character could be the one quickly in trouble."

"OK…Thanks I'll bear that in mind."

_Like I hell I will! What's a "front page" or "server"? What's this or that or this or that or UGH! I DON'T KNOW!!! Just too much confusion for one day._

Walking out the chapel, confused as ever, Sieg walks along the road to an old house at the end. Once inside, he notices an old man. And chickens…lots of chickens. Too many for him to count.

To try and make his appearance known, Sieg loudly, "HI!"

The mage turns around and sees Sieg. "Good day newcomer. My name is Terrova. I'm here to tell you about magic. Let's start by opening your spell list."

By now, Sieg has had enough of it. "WHAT LIST? WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP TALKING ABOUT THESE LISTS AS IF I AM TO KNOW WHAT THESE THINGS ARE?! TELL ME OLD MAN HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO OPEN THIS STUPID LIST THAT I CAN'T EVEN SEE?!"

The old man is shocked. "What do mean newcomer –"

"IT'S SIEG!"

"Uh yes then…what do you mean "Sieg" that you can't see the list? It should be on the top left corner of your screen should it not?" Terrova manages to squeak out, somewhat frighten by Sieg's sudden burst of outrage.

Sieg, having toned his yelling down considerably, looks at the old man questionably. "What screen? I don't see any windows or anything. Do mean I have to see a window in order to use magic?"

"Well you should have a window open if you're playing Runescape to begin with."

"Eh? Playing Runescape? You know, this is the third time I've heard that word. What's Runescape anyhow? Is it some kind of magic or something? Possibly something good to eat?"

Terrova stumbles a bit at the last comment. "Runescape is not good to eat. This is...well, odd. Perhaps you should call the technical support for this matter. I'm afraid this world doesn't have much to do with technology."

"Technical support? Technology? I still have no idea what you're talking about."

A loud chuckling sound comes from the door. Sieg turns around and sees Vannaka standing there laughing. While Sieg is confused still, Terrova looks at Vannaka with a serious face.

"Why aren't you still in the caverns training newcomers Vannaka? That's your job so stick to it. I have no time to deal with you. I have a serious matter on my hands here," Terrova says in frustration.

No longer laughing, Vannaka smiles. "No matter what you say about technical support, windows, or any other crap, this kid won't understand. He's not of that world. He's of this one."

Sieg raises one eyebrow and looks at Vannaka.

_Not of that world but of this one? What other world could there be? What's he talking about? I'm definitely missing something aren't I?_

Terrova, taking a page from Sieg's day so far, looks confused. "What do you mean, not of the other world?"

"Exactly what I said. Just teach the kid some magic and let him be on his way Terrova."

"But–"

"No buts. Just do," Vannaka said, fingering his sword.

"Uhh…right then," Terrova nervously says. He turns to Sieg. "Sieg was it now, let me show you how do some magic. Since you're new to magic, you should only be able to use Wind Strike."

Terrova hands Sieg some Air runes and Mind runes.

Sieg looks at the runes, then at Terrova, and then back at runes. "How am I suppose to use magic with these things?"

Terrova rubs his chin. "Yes that would be the question. Since you seem to be of this world, it's not as easy if you were from the other.

"Hmm…Well, first off, Magic requires more mental then physical energy. You must be careful when handling runes. To use magic, you have to focus on the runes and envision the attack. Since you're still new to using magic, here's a little tip. Its easiest to form magic in your hands as opposed to any other body part. Your palm will act as the focus point of the energy, making it easier for you gather more energy without overexerting yourself. Once you get better, you'll be able to use magic without the need of your hands but in mid air if you want. However, that will not be for quite sometime. Also, some spells later on with require an enchantment of somekind. Once again, this won't be for some quite some time."

Terrova pauses, thinking more on what to say. He soon resumes speaking. "But I shall warn now, you must have a good deal amount of focus when it comes to using magic. If not, the magic will make a rebound and attack the one using it. Remember that."

Pointing at one of the chickens, Terrova says, "Now try it out on one of those chickens."

"Uh…ok then." Sieg turns around, facing toward the chicken.

_Ok then. I have to focus. Focus on the runes and envision the attack._

Slowly taking a breath in and out, Sieg closes his eyes. Staying calm, and not moving, Sieg slowly moves his right hand up.

_Use the palm of my hand as focus point. Focus on the energy there._

A breeze of wind begins to gather in the house. The breeze swirls around loose paper and hay inside the house. A slight aura begins to emit from Sieg. The wind begins to gather at the palm of his right hand, still aimed at the chicken. Both Vannaka and Terrova look at Sieg with mild interest as he energy of wind begins to gather and form into an orb. Feeling the air in his hand, Sieg opens his eyes to see the orb of wind there.

From a look of amazement then to one of confusion, Sieg turns his head and asks Terrova, "Hey Terrova, how do I fire this thing anyway?"

Terrova nearly falls over himself at this comment while Vannaka merely laughs. Picking himself, Terrova looks at Sieg with an exasperated look on his face.

"Just will it off your hand Sieg. Is it really that hard?" Terrova sighs out.

"Oh. Ok then," Sieg says with a smile.

Turning his head back around, Sieg stares at the chicken with determination.

_Just will it off. Ok I got it!_

Grunting, Sieg tries to move the orb off will his "mental energy".

_I can't do it! I can't see to will it off. Wait, didn't Terrova say something about enchantments sometimes being needed for spells. Maybe the spell's name is that enchantment. Here goes!_

Stilling grunting, and with eyes wide open, Sieg yells out, "WIND STRIKE!"

The orb of wind flies out of Sieg's hand and hits the chicken with a gust of wind. Feathers are flying everywhere. Instead of killing the chicken, the attack plucked all of the chickens feathers off! The chicken begins to chase after Sieg and poking him every so often.

"I'm sorry mister chicken! I didn't mean to pluck off all your feathers!" Sieg says running around with his hands on his head, protecting it from the chicken.

"Cluck cluck cluck cluck cluck. CLUCK CLUCK CLUCK CLUCK!!(You didn't pluck them off. YOU RIPPED THEM OFF!!)"

"I'm sorry! I was trying to kill you not pluck your feathers!"

"CLUCK CLUCK CLUCK CLUCK CLUCK!!(OH LIKE THAT'S ANY BETTER!)"

Vannaka is laughing like there's no tomorrow while Terrova is forced to use to his magic, to send the angry chicken outside.

Sighing Terrova looks at Sieg, who is crouching down from the horror that is chickens. "Well at least you got the gist of the magic lesson I guess. I suggest you train your magic so that doesn't happen everyday."

"YEAH! HA HA! NO JOKE! HA HAH HA!" Vannaka says in between his laughing.

Sieg then looks to both of them, still with a fear of chickens face, and asks, "What now?"

Vannaka, calming his laughter to chuckles, responds, "What now? Now you leave Tutorial Island."

Terrova shakes his head in agreement. "Yes you're all finished here now. I'll give you a reasonable amount of rune stones when you leave."

"Leave now eh? Hmm…I guess I'll do it then. I wanna get started on my journey after all!" Sieg says proudly!

"Alright then. I'll teleport you," Terrova says. "Just move in front of me."

Sieg does as Terrova says and moves toward Terrova.

Right as Terrova is about to teleport, he looks at Sieg. "When you get to the mainland you will find yourself in a town called Lumbridge. What you do next is entire up to you."

Terrova stops talking for a second, thinking about the next choice of words. "Now I would usually send a new player to my friend the Lumbridge Guide. You can't miss him as he's holding a big staff with a question mark at the end. It looks to me like something used to open windows, but he's immensely proud of it. He also has a white beard and carries rucksack full of scrolls. That's what I would usually say. However, this time, I would suggest you not talk to him. Players at least have the choice to walk away since to them it wouldn't be rude to walk away from an NPC while talking but it would be extremely rude for you to do so. I'm afraid his information may not be useful to you. "

"Well then, I suppose its time to send you off." Terrova finishes. Right as Terrova closed his eyes and started chanting the spell, Vannaka pauses Terrova.

"Hold on Terrova," Vannaka says with a hand on the old man's shoulder. "Hey Sieg. Take these." Vannaka pulls out an iron sword and iron square shield from his back pocket and hands the weapons to Sieg.

"You'll need these. Helluva a lot better then bronze and wood," Vannaka says as he thumbs up Sieg.

Taking the weapons in his hand, Sieg grins at Vannaka. "Thanks man. I'll be sure to put them into good use."

Without wasting time, Terrova begins the teleportation spell once again. With that, Sieg vanished. Teleported to Lumbridge. Terrova, opening his eyes, looks at Vannaka with a questioning glance.

"How is that he came here and we weren't notified about it? The other guides could have been more helpful if they knew. How is it that you knew and the rest of us didn't?" Terrova questioned on to the big warrior.

"Oh that. Listen, it's not like I knew from the beginning. The kid got scared while fighting some giant rats. Players aren't going to act like that so it was fairly obvious from there," Vannaka said while cleaning his ear with his pinky.

"So you saved him then right?"

"Nope. I couldn't."

Terrova looked astonished. "What do you mean? You mean to tell me that you, the self-proclaimed best swordsmen in Runescape could be some measly rats?"

Vannaka's eye twitches. "What?! OF COURSE I COULD BEAT THOSE RATS SNOTLESS! NO ONE CAN TRULY STOP THE GREAT VANNAKA, THE STRONGEST MAN IN WORLD!!"

Terrova, slightly amused at Vannaka's reaction, replies. "Yet something did stop you? Or was it...someONE who stopped you?"

Vannaka, pulling out his pipe, calms down a bit. "Of course. I would have saved him but that old man stopped me," Vannaka said pulling out his pipe.

Terrova's eyes shoot open. "Old man? You don't mean…?"

"Yeah it was him. Who else could stop me with magic?"

"But why? That kid could've died!"

"Yeah I know but who knows what that old man is thinking. But I guess since Sieg got some courage out of it, it wasn't so bad," Vannaka said with his pipe in his mouth.

"I suppose but that doesn't make it any less dangerous." Terrova said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah but it was just some rats. It would've taken all of them to truly kill him."

"Nice image to leave me with. I wonder how Sieg's going to do? Considering that even we mistook him for any other player, do you think he'll be able to go around just like any other player?"

"Yeah. Doesn't act like an NPCs so he'll be fine," Vannaka is about to walk out the door when he suddenly turns around and grins. "About that chicken outside…"

* * *

Once again, a change here or there and it almost feels new to me. Pretty cool, for me. Anywho, the original message is still, more or less, valid so here it is with some changes that make it less than valid:

And finally that ends the Tutorial Island chapters! Took longer then I thought it would. I thought it was. I have to brainstorm what I'm gonna have Sieg do next. Ideas are welcome.

Ok so that took away pretty much all of the original message but its ok. It works. So read and review.


	5. The Castle Town: Lumbridge

Finally, another chapter! Sorry that it took so long. I've been really busy, and writer's block. I also got a new computer in my room so I should be able to do more. But enough of that, right? Hope you guys enjoy! Oh and a final note, these type of chapters, transitional chapters if you will, might not be very good since it is hard to come up with content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape. Only have a free world account.

_Word_ is Sieg's thoughts

(From ending Tutorial Island pt. 3)

"I wonder how Sieg's going to do? Considering that even we mistook him for any other player, do you think he'll be able to go around just like any other player?"

"Yeah. Doesn't act like an NPCs so he'll be fine," Vannaka is about to walk out the door when he suddenly turns around and grins. "About that chicken outside…"

(Continuing)

The Castle Town: Lumbridge

_After completing Tutorial Island, I was teleported to another place. The Castle Town of Lumbridge. I heard about it this place back in Rimmington. It's not nearly as big as Falador but it's supposed to be more of a country town. Nothing fancy but nonetheless impressive. The Duke is supposed to be pretty nice too. Well…I better get on my way. I think this is my stop._

As Sieg opened his eyes, he saw something that he didn't expect to see. He was inside the castle walls. And he wasn't alone. There were dozens of people around him, both in and outside of the castle itself. They just seemed to come in and out as they pleased. Some weren't clad in any armor, in regular clothes like himself. Others were glad in black armor, head to toe, with gold trimmings on the armor giving off a somewhat regal look to an evil person.

But one thing that Sieg also noticed was that it was very LOUD. People were chatting every other way, some even scaring a poor man named Hans.

Not wanting to look like the country bumpkin that he was, Sieg equipped the sword and shield given to him by Vannaka, putting them on his back. Checking that his supplies were intact, he went outside the castle walls. Even more people filled the roads then inside the castle walls!

_I thought Lumbridge was supposed to be a quieter town. I don't think I want to know how loud a city is._

Quickly exiting the castle plaza, Sieg walked outside the castle walls. Quickly looking around, he noticed that Lumbridge, while small, had a lot of people in it. And just like in the castle, he noticed more people wearing armor, all of which differed from the other. Some of the people where wearing a dull gray armor, dirt brown, some even using wooden shields. These people were obviously the lower class warriors, like Sieg. However, some weren't wearing armor but robes. Black, brown, blue, white, and even pink. Some even looked as if they had just made their own armor from cow hides, and added some studs for more protection. Everyone looked different from one another. However, Sieg wasn't looking for these people.

_An old man with a white beard, scrolls on his back, and a strange staff with a question mark on the end…Why would anyone be dressed up like that? How bizarre…_

Just as he was about to finish that thought, he saw the man in question near a bridge in front of him. Sure enough, the man's description fit perfectly.

_Oh my god! How can he dress like that? It's just so strange…not that I'm exactly dressed to impress but god. Out in public? He's braver then I would have given him credit for._

Rather then walk up to the strange man, Sieg simply walked past him.

_If he's gonna be like those guys at Tutorial Island, then he's not gonna be much help to me._

Walking past him, Sieg began to take the road north of castle. Passing some houses on both sides, Sieg begins to feel funny. The hairs on his back begin to stick up.

_Someone is following me…_

Quickly turning around, Sieg notices that he was indeed followed by a huge man clad in a light blue armor. Full body armor, legs, shield, all in a light blue color. Even his helmet, which covered his face completely, was blue. In his hand, the big man wielded a huge light blue battleaxe. Of course, to Sieg, the man looked like a killer. Not knowing what to do, Sieg drew his sword and pointed it at the man.

"Who are you?" Sieg demanded.

The man, apparently unaffected by Sieg's sword, replied, "Hi there! You new here kid?"

"Huh?" Sieg looked dumbfounded.

_Is it really that obvious?_

"Yeah just a little kid. I mean, you got a low level, weak weapons, and no armor," the man chuckled.

"What?! Did I just say that out loud?" Sieg wondered out loud again.

"Uh…yeah you did. You did type it so that should explain that," The man said with a slightly confused voice.

"Type? What the hell…" Sieg paused for a moment. "Oh yeah. That's right. Of course I did," Sieg said, quickly covering up his 'error'.

_The last thing I need is more confusion. I'll just go along with what this guy is saying for now._

"So what's your name?" Sieg asked

"Huh? You mean you can't tell?"

"Uh…yeah but better for introduction's sake that you tell me."

"Ok. Sure. I'm Spicymoney!"

"Spicymoney? Weird name."

"Yeah well I came up with it on the spot. So sue me," Spicymoney sarcastically said. "So since we're doing this introduction thing, aren't you going to say your name?"

"Oh right. I'm Sieg Tomonari. Nice to meet you," Sieg said with a bow.

"Woah woah woah. What's with the bowing? I'm not that great!" Spicymoney chuckled while putting his right hand behind his head. "Well I'm great but you know…"

"Yeah sure. Whatever. Hey, you think you can help me? I'm kinda of lost."

"Hmm? Lost. Must be more of a noob then I thought," Spicymoney said scratching his head. "Just use the map on the main site. It should help you. At least more then the in-game map.?

"Uhh..sure…"

"Well whatever. Cya later guy!" Spicymoney said as he ran to the woods.

_What a strange guy. Kinda of tacky armor too._

Walking near the edge of town, Sieg noticed a yard with sheep in it, covered by a wooden fence.

Looking up, Sieg sees the sun is setting.

_I better look for place to sleep._

Turning back to the yard, Sieg sees a house in the distance. Hoping to get some rest, he starts to walk to the house.

* * *

Ok then, that's about all for now. This isn't the best chapter but it was hard to come up with something. To me, it doesn't seem worth the wait but I hope it will be good for now. Next, if you haven't guess, Sieg will start is first quest. Just need to get the last bits of dialogue for it before I do anything, unless I change it. Reviews accepted.

Till next time!


	6. It's a Sheep Business

After a good long haitus, A Runescape Legacy is still not back!!! Well...its kind of back. Anywho, if you already read this story up until this point, be sure to go back and re-read it. I made numerous changes to the previous chapters and some of the new stuff won't makes sense unless you re-read it. Ok then, onward!

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape. Not even my old account.

_Italics means Sieg's own thoughts_

_**Bold/Italics means Flashback thoughts**_

**It's a Sheep Business**

(From Previous Chapter)

Looking up, Sieg sees the sun setting.

_I better look for a place to sleep._

Turning back to the yard, Sieg sees a house in the distance. Hoping for some rest, he starts walking towards the house.

(Current Chapter)

"HAH!" Sieg jumps towards his intended target. "I've got you now!"

Right as Sieg is about to catch the animal, it runs away, leaving Sieg to fall flat on his.

_Aww man... Not again... Just why did I agree to this again?_

(Hours earlier)

As Sieg approaches the house, he sees not one, not two, not three, not...well...He saw more people then he could count entering and exiting the house. Or at least he thought he saw them.

_One minute I see a dozen, the next they're gone. I swear this is getting confusing. Wait a minute...what if the house is...? Uah!_

Pushing back any thoughts of the house possibly being a den of ghosts, Sieg continues to walk towards the house, albeit more cautious than before.

Walking in Sieg sees a man, dressed in a simple red shirt and overalls.

_Ok...I can still see him clearly so he must not be a ghost...I hope._

Praying not to get hurt, Sieg walks towards the man. Turning around, the man sighs as his bored expression stays put. He looks at Sieg.

Coughing to clear his though, the man says in an southern accent, "What are you doing on my land? You're not the one who keeps leaving all my gates open and letting out all of my sheep?

Sieg, somewhat perplexed at this man with an accent, replies the only thing that comes to mind. "I'm lost".

The man, still looking bored, replies, "How can you be lost? Just follow the road east and south. You'll end up in Lumbridge fairly quickly." The man then turns around, staring off into nothing.

Despite clearly sensing something off about this man, Sieg presses on. "I know how to get to Lumbridge. I just came from there only a short while ago." Remembering his manners, the ones he so rudely brought up with Terrova, Sieg continues. "Ah. I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Sieg Tomonari. Its nice to meet you. I actually came here wondering about some shelter for the night. I don't know this area that well so staying indoors doesn't seem like a bad idea to me."

The bored expression from the man's face disappears. He slowly turns around and looks at Sieg.

"No player could actually get that message through to me. But, that means that..."

Looking up towards Sieg, as Sieg is a few inches taller, the man responds, slowly, "I'm Fred. Fred the Farmer."

Fred begins walks slowly towards Sieg and then around him, as if inspecting something. Sieg, despite the obvious confusion and nervousness from having someone he doesn't know in such a close proximately to him, he asks, "Is there something wrong?"

_Ya freak..._

Still eying him, Fred asks, "Oi. Sieg Tomonari. Where ya from?"

Sieg, now more than freaked out about Fred's closeness, responds. "I'm from Rimmington. Its a small town, west of Port Sarim."

Finally done with his inspection, Fred goes back to being in front of Sieg. "Ah. I see. You're one of us. No wonder it seemed strange." Fred laughs. "Yes. Of course. So, Sieg, what can I do ya for?"

At last in a more comfortable form, Sieg's responses are no longer forced. "Yeah. I was just looking for a place to stay for the night. I don't have any money on me but I'll work if you to pay for my stay."

"Aye. I hear ya. Well, I'll give ya the same time thing I give them normies. Simple as this Sieg, I need my sheep to be sheared clean. Need probably 20 or so wool bundles. You get me that, I'll let ya sleep here and even pay ya for it."

Looking excited, Sieg eagerly agrees, not really knowing what "shearing a sheep" really meant for work.

(Back to the present)

_Ugh...why did I get myself into this? _

Getting back up, Sieg slaps the dirt off his pants and gets the shears back in his hand. Looking towards another sheep, Sieg remembers another part of the "mission".

_**Fred calls for Sieg before he goes to the yard with the sheep. **_

"_**Oye. One more thing. There might be some goblins hanging around too. They usually don't mess with normies but since you ain't a normie, watch yerself kid."**_

Sieg sighs as he remembers what Fred told him.

_Watch myself. Great. Another thing I need to do. And that's on top of trying to figure out what a "normie" is. I'm not even gonna say it can't get worse._

Turning around, Sieg sees another person leave the yard, and not closing the gate. Not really caring about that, Sieg goes back to attempting to wrangle the wool from the sheep.

Another full hour passes by before Sieg stops for a break.

_After getting at eight more sheep in an hour, I don't think that's too bad._

Resting by the tree, Sieg looks towards the gate. He sees a sheep walking out of the gate.

_Crap! I gotta get that sheep!_

Running from his spot, Sieg grabs his sword and shield and runs towards the gate, following the sheep. Quickly closing the gate behind him, he sees the sheep walk into the forest area behind the general store. Running to catch up to the sheep, Sieg follows the sheep into the forest. The sheep begins to pick up the pace, running further from Sieg. For only a little less than a minute the chase is on before the sheep suddenly stops.

"Finally you stupid sheep! C'mon, lets go back. Fred's gonna be pissed to see you gone," Sieg says as he's approaching the still sheep.

A shilling voice calls out towards Sieg, but he can't find the source. "Geh heh heh. You can have zhe sheep back after me done. But, me no promize zhat it will be worthz anything to jou, human. Geh heh heh."

Pulling his sword out from his sheath and raising his shield up to defend him, Sieg assumes a fighting position. He looks around him, attempting to find the voice. "Who's there? Show your self!"

"Geh heh heh heh heh. Izn't zat a bit plain, human? Jou humanz know no good thingz to zay. Geh heh heh heh heh heh."

"Sorry if its bit lame but hiding yourself in a forest doesn't exactly scream original either, you wuss."

"Humph. Do jou zhink jou can win, human? Fine, me show myshelf to jou."

Flying down for a branch on a tree, a goblin falls towards Sieg with his spear aimed directly towards Sieg.

_Crap! Gotta move!_

As the spear comes down Sieg jumps back with his arms flying in both directions leaving his chest open. The goblin sees this opportunity and tries to stab directly into his chest. Sieg barely manages to bring his shield up to his chest in time. Not fully prepared for the attack, Sieg is pushed back further. The goblin switches from a stabbing move to slashing motion. Sieg, despite being pushed back by the goblin's relentless attacks, manages to keep his shield up to block most of the goblin's attacks. The goblin manages to successfully cut Sieg's left shoulder. Sieg holds in a cry of pain as the blood flies from his shoulder, knowing all too well that it could lead to his death if he slips up his defense further.

As the goblin jumps for an overhead strike, Sieg runs forward in an attempt to attack the goblin's back. Seeing this, the goblin turns around quickly as soon as he hits the ground for a roundabout slash. Ducking the spear, Sieg uses his sword in his right hand to quickly slash up. He manages to slash the goblin but the goblin's armor prevents any damage, especially from a weak upward slash. The goblin jumps back and gets back in his fighting stance with his spear in both hands. Sieg, fully up, positions himself with his shield covering his upper body and his sword slightly behind him, as if gearing up for a strong slash.

The goblin laughs. "Geh heh heh heh heh heh. Notz bad, human. Notz bad at all. But me only getting started! Geh heh heh heh heh heh."

Sieg holds his stance strong as he watches the goblin.

_Damn. He may not be stronger than me but he's faster and more experienced. That spear is almost a cheap the way his hasn't even broken or anything despite hitting my shield repeatedly._

Sieg quickly glances has his injured left shoulder.

_Good. Its not too deep. But, I don't know how long I can hold this shield using this arm. But I can't switch arms now. My left is nowhere near as strong as my right and would probably do even less damage to that armor. Now what?_

As the goblin prepares to charge towards Sieg, and Sieg readying his shield, and sudden white light of wind attacks the goblin. He barely manages to dodge it.

"Who darez attack me, the great Jabu?!" the goblin, apparently named Jabu, yells out.

Turning to his side, Sieg sees two people, and man and a woman. The man, grinning ear to ear, is holding out both of his hands, clearly showing him to be the attacker. The woman idly holds her sword in her right hand.

"It just spoke...", the woman comments, only slightly intrigued.

"IT MATTERS NOT, ACERYNKNIGHT!" the man "heroically" yells out. He points to Jabu. "You! You foul demon! You shalt be vanguished by me: THE GREAT DOOM CREVICE! And my partner: THE GREAT (but not as great as me) ACERYNKNIGHT!"

* * *

Ok, a little note, I actually was going to make this chapter maybe like three times as long but I chose to cut it up after it was going into another arc or story or whatever. Read and review. 


	7. Heroes?

Right now, this somewhat goes against my code but no reviews and only a handful of views, something's gotta be done. And the next chapter, yeah. Its up and here people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape.

_Italics mean Sieg's thoughts_

**Heroes?**

(From Last Chapter)

Doom Crevice points to Jabu. "You! You foul demon! You shalt be vanguished by me: THE GREAT DOOM CREVICE! And my partner: THE GREAT (but not as great as me) ACERYNKNIGHT!"

(Current Chapter)

"Since when have I not been as great as you Dae? I just beat you in gym class today in dodgeball, remember? I mean, I beat in a lot of things," Acerynknight says, clearly annoyed at her "partner" at this point.

Coughing as if to clear his throat, Doom Crevice continues. "Now now, Acerynknight. We both know that dodgeball game was rigged. You had all the better players on your team and its against my codes to hit a girl, even in dodgeball."

"Rigged? Codes? First off you had a lot better players for dodgeball. You just sucked. And what codes are they? You put gum in that one girl's hair remember?"

"SHE DESERVED IT!...not that I did it or anything. There was lack of sufficient evidence to back your claim."

"You sat right behind her when she got it in her hair. Half the class saw you, except for the teacher, and she made fun of earlier that day for playing Yu-Gi-Oh. That enough "evidence" for you, oh great Doom Crevice?"

"Guh...um...If the teacher said I didn't do it that I didn't do it. End of story," Doom Crevice finishes, looking in the opposite direction than Acerynknight's face.

"Ugh...sometimes I wonder why I still hang out with you..."

By this time, Jabu's had enough.

"GAH! JOU HUMANZ ANNOY JABU! JOU DIE!"

Jabu starts charging towards Doom Crevice and Acerynknight, spear readying for a downward slash.

Sieg shouts at them, "RUN! LEAVE NOW!"

Doom Crevice only closes his eyes and laughs. "Hah hah. Fear not young warrior. I am Doom Crevice. Soon to be the greatest mage Runescape's ever seen. I shalt not falter towards some lowly goblin. Watch."

Doom Crevice then pulls out two runes from his back pocket into his hands and holds them forward. "Now then demon, prepared to be vanguished by my mightiest spell."

Charging energy towards his hands, time starts moving slowing as the runes in his hands begin to disappear and a white energy orb, full of wind, begins to grow in his hand. "NOW FEEL MY FULL POWER! ULTIMATE ATTACK: WIND STRIKE!"

Sieg nearly falls over himself when he hears the name of the attack.

_Wind Strike?! The most basic of the basic attacks?! You gotta be kidding me!_

Despite being speechless from Doom Crevice, Sieg sees his opportunity. He pulls out a small case from his pocket and opens it up.

_Might as well use this now. It may be my only chance to use it._

Doom Crevice's attack launches from the palm of his hands. Jabu manages to dodge the attack by simply moving to the side.

"Jou really zhink me would stay in zame spot for jou?" Jabu taunted.

Stopping only for a moment to taunt, Jabu continues his charge, this time in a slow walk. Doom Crevice, seeing this, quickly gathers more runes for more attacks. One after another, Jabu continues to easily dodge the Wind Strikes.

"Hah! Jou really bad shot, human! Geh heh heh heh heh heh!"

Doom Crevice becomes infuriated at this point. Not only has he done no damage to the goblin, but this enemy character has taunted him. "I'll show you!"

"Jesh. Show. Show me more bad aiming! Geh heh heh heh heh heh!"

Quickly glancing at Acerynknight, Doom Crevice begins charging for his spell. Acerynknight then charges at Jabu. Jabu easily dodges her attacks.

"Geh heh heh heh. Both jou humanz have bad aimz!" Jabu taunts again. Right as he dodges another attack from Acerynknight, he feels his side burn. He looks down and sees his armor has a dent in it.

Doom Crevice smiles. "Never under estimate humans, demon."

Jabu suddenly gets angry. "JOU STUPID HUMAN! NOW ME KILL YOU FOR SURE!"

Jabu runs straight towards Doom Crevice. Acerynknight jumps in front and blocks his spear with her sword. Jabu begins to slash Acerynknight at every breath.

Acerynknight yells at Doom Crevice, "Hurry up and fire another spell you idiot!"

"Sure thi--..." Doom Crevice's grin turns into horror. "Uh oh..."

"Damn! What now?! Fire at him already" Acerynknight shouts as she blocks Jabu's attacks.

Doom Crevice's face goes down. He whispers to Acerynknight. "I ran out of runes..."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU RAN OUT OF RUNES?!"

Whispering once again, he replies, "I mean I can't use magic anymore."

Groaning, Acerynknight blocks another one of Jabu's attacks. "Now what idiot?!"

Going back into his heroic voice, Doom Crevice quickly figures out his answer. "It's quite simple really. All we have to do now..." Doom Crevice then smiles and runs back into the forest. "WE RUN LIKE CRAZY!"

"WHAT?! THAT'S YOUR BIG PLAN?!" Acerynknight yells back. "What happened to all that stuff before about not losing to this "foul demon"?!"

From out of the window area, Doom Crevice replies, "I only said he'd never beat me. Running away does not equal defeat so...RUN AWAY!!!"

Frustrated, Acerynknight begins to run in the same direction as Doom Crevice.

Jabu, on the other hand, is still very much pissed. "JOU COME BACK HERE, HUMANZ!"

Right as Jabu is about to run after them, he feels once again another burning sensation, this time on his back. He falls face forward. Quickly getting back up, he turns around and sees Sieg with his right palm open.

* * *

Woohoo! Another chapter done! And to believe this used to be one long chapter. Woo. My eyes hurt. Anywho, read and review! Next chapter won't be up for a while since I want some more views and reviews. 


	8. Battle's End: Sieg vs Jabu

Final part of Sieg's first real battle. I hope its you guys like it cause it really was pretty cool to write. So let's finish this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape

_Italics mean Sieg's thoughts_

_**Bold/Italics mean Flashback thoughts**_

**Battle's End: Sieg vs Jabu**

(From last chapter)

Right as Jabu is about to run after them, he feels once again another burning sensation, this time on his back. He falls face forward. Quickly getting back up, he turns around and sees Sieg with his right palm open.

"Wind Strike," Sieg says as he releases another magic attack. The attack hits Jabu square in the chest, with just enough force to knock him back.

"Whatz?! Jou?!" Jabu manages to studder out after being shocked by Sieg's magic prowess.

(Current chapter)

Sieg pulls out his sword from its sheath, as he put it back for the magic attack, and holds it from his side. He looks at Jabu, with a stotic face. "I almost forgot the basics. That Doom Crevice reminded me. When he first hit you, yeah, it dented your armor a bit but it did damage too. Simple really. You're armor, as well as most other armor, conducts magic easily. If you were as strong as you say, you probably would've taken all those Wind Strikes directly. You dodged them as quick as you could so you wouldn't take any more damage. After all, your body can't take too much damage. Definitely smaller than the goblins from HG town. Three direct hits from magic attacks... You're probably very weak right now."

Jabu looks shocked. Not only did Sieg figure all of this out but Jabu notices another thing. He notices Sieg's shoulder is no longer bleeding.

"What jou do to jour shoulder? Why stop bleeding?" Jabu asks in a low voice.

Sieg casually glances at his left shoulder.

"_**Ow! Stupid sheep. Ow. Damn thing bit me," Sieg said as he attempted to stop the bleeding from his hand.**_

_**Fred looks out the window after hearing Sieg yelling. "Oi, Sieg! C'mere a minute!"**_

_**Sieg looks towards the house and sees Fred sticking out the window. He walks on over.**_

"_**Sorry about the noise. One of your sheep bit me. Did you know they can bit pretty hard?"**_

_**Sieg showed Fred his hand. Fred looks at it for a second. "Nah. It held back on ya. Nuthin' a little ointment won't fix." **_

_**Fred goes back in the house and comes back to Sieg with a small case. "Here ya are! This ointment here can fix most smaller wounds. Not a permanent solution mind ya but it'll work until ye can properly bandage it."**_

_**Fred hands the ointment to Sieg who puts some on his hand. The wound gets covered easily enough.**_

"_**Wow! That stuff really worked! Thanks Fred!" Sieg smiles as he moves his fingers freely.**_

_**Sieg tries to hand the ointment back to Fred but he blocks Sieg's hand. "Nah. I got plenty. You take it. It might come in handy if you cut yerself again." Fred turns around back into the house. "Remember, it's not permanent so make sure to bandage it as soon as possible."**_

Sieg looks back up at Jabu. "And that's why you should pay more attention to your opponents."

_Thanks Fred. You're really just came through for me._

Jabu gnaws his teeth angrily, as his words seep out of his teeth like venom. "Jou...Jou zhink zhis fight is ova?..." He begins shake violently. He breaks out run towards Sieg in full anger. "ZHIS FIGHT IS FAR FROM OVA!!!"

He slashes his spear downwards at Sieg, followed by an upward slash. Sieg begins dodging, easily reading Jabu's move.

_He was calm before but now he's lost it. I gotta take advantage of this now! I will not lose my life here!_

As Sieg moves right to dodge another downward slash of Jabu's spear, he then swings his sword sideways towards Jabu's side. Jabu barely manages to swing his spear to defend. The battle has turned at this point. Sieg was now strictly giving out an all out offensive strike towards Jabu. All Jabu could do was dodge or block with his spear. Sieg's attack was different from the attack Jabu pulled just moments ago. Sieg wasn't randomly attacking or giving any given order. He was looking for openings and attacking there. Jabu was playing catch up in order not to falter.

As another clash of the weapons ends, Sieg jumps as high as he can as he prepares a downward slash, using gravity to amplify his sword's power. Jabu holds his spear horizontally, planting his feet firm on the ground.

"I cannot just stab upwards. His sword is in better shape then my spear. If he were to hit the knife, my spear would be destroyed. My feet should be planted well enough to endure the hit. Once he comes down, he won't be able to use his sword or shield to block for a second. I'll go for his head then," Jabu thought, quickly thinking of his next strategy.

As Sieg is about bring his sword down, he pulls his shield in front of him. His shield hits Jabu's spear with more force then his sword, effectively shattering Jabu's spear. Jabu's eyes open wide. His only weapon has failed him and doesn't have enough strength to dodge, let alone time, or take another hit. He begins falling backwards to the ground. He sees Sieg move his shield and thrust his sword forward. As Jabu hits the ground, a combination of Sieg's weight and shield pin Jabu down. Jabu can do nothing to defend himself. The sword stabs right through Jabu's armor and into his skin and right through him. Jabu screams in pain. The attack is a direct hit. The sword pierced right through Jabu's left lung. His scream begins to weaken as he loses oxygen from his lungs as blood flows into it. As Sieg pulls his sword out, Jabu could no longer feel pain. He just felt emptiness. His eyes began to slowly close. The green trees covering the blue sky and white clouds began to lose color as the world began to fade into black...

"And to believe...to believe that all that happened...in only a matter of seconds ...Congrats...human...You...win...", Jabu thinks as his begins to also fade into nothingness.

* * *

Other than the fact that my neck hurts now, for some reason, good chapter. Yes? No? Maybe so? Any who some reader mail response, since I don't think I replied to them:

Truth and Reconciliation – First off, you already got the first reply so here's the one for the second PM you sent. No. Sieg cannot just kill a player randomly for pissing him off. Just like in the real world, there are laws there that would be against manslaughter. Sieg doesn't want to go to jail for doing something that stupid.

Nirvana X – Thanks for the review. As for your character, if I do include them, don't expect to show up for a while. The only reason the others appeared was due to a rewrite I recently did. Your character probably won't be a main character, or something akin to Doom Crevice and Acerynknight, I'll try for them to at least appear, with at the very least a comment from Sieg about your character's name.

Ace Ryn Knight – While the Creative Writing comment confuses me, do you mean your friend wrote like me or that you read this in your Creative Writing class?, thanks for the compliment. Hope you like your character's representation by the way.

And I'm done. Read and review!


	9. Friend or Ally or Foe?

Gotta say, I may have unintentionally made a new character and I love it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape

_Italics mean Sieg's Thoughts_

**Friend or Ally or Foe?**

(From Last Chapter)

"And to believe...to believe that all that happened...in only a matter of seconds ...Congrats...human...You...win...", Jabu thinks as he slowly begins to also fade into the dark abyss.

(Current Chapter)

(Unknown time)

As Jabu begins to open his eyes, he begins to feel immense pain. He attempts get up but realizes he can't. He finds that he lacks the strength to do so.

"Where...Where...Where am I?" Jabu wonders to himself.

He begins to look around. Though its nighttime, he recognizes himself to still be in the forest. He sees a fire next to him with some fish cooking. As his stomach begins to awaken as well, he tries again to get up to get the food only to find that once again he lacks the strength. Frustrated, he keeps trying until the pain gets to be too much and he gives up.

"What is going on? I should be dead!" Jabu kept thinking over and over again.

He then hears a sound coming from this forest. He hears footsteps as the twigs break under the pressure. Heavy footsteps. Fearing the worst, Jabu pretends to be back asleep, knowing he cannot do anything at this moment.

Sieg wanders back onto the campsite. He puts down some logs from the trees he just cut and looks at Jabu.

_Still asleep. Was I too late?_

As Sieg nears the fire to put more wood in, Jabu slightly opens his eyes towards the fire and sees the last person he expected.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jabu yells, only to hiss at the pain from doing so.

Sieg turns around and sees Jabu moving in pain. He quickly moves towards him with a cup in hand.

"Here, drink this. It'll help you regain some strength," Sieg says as he holds the half full cup.

Jabu sneers. "Why are you helping me human? Weren't you suppose to kill me like the rest of the players?"

Sieg frowns. "I'll explain later and drink up. It should restore enough strength to eat the fish without me having to feed you."

Grunting, Jabu opens up his mouth enough to drink the liquid in the cup. He nearly spits it at first. Its a bitter tasting liquid that burns going down the throat and yet freezes once it hits the stomach. Despite this awful feeling in his gut and throat, and horrid taste in his mouth, he can feel the drink working as he's able to move slightly more now. He slowly gets up.

"So...why did you save me human?" Jabu spits out. "Or how did you save me?"

Sieg sighs. He knows he won't be able to do much without an explanation to Jabu.

"If you must know, my mother happens to be the town doctor. I picked up a few things from her. I managed to drain most of the blood out of your lungs. The restorative should make you get the rest out soon enough. It'll feel like hell but it'll work. Trust me on that. And your wounds I bandaged and put some ointment on them to help heal them better. Satisfied? Now eat. "

Still not trusting this "human" before him, Jabu slowly ate his fish. The dinner was mostly quiet save for the sounds of fire crackling and night sounds of the forest.

After they were both finished, Jabu just had to get his answer to his first question. "Human, why did you save me?"

"Ugh...First off my name is Sieg. Secondly, I saved you cause I couldn't live with myself for killing someone without a good reason."

"But why? I'm a goblin. You're a human. There's a difference."

"Listen, where I grew up, we lived next to a town full of hobgoblins. Some of my best friends were hobgoblins."

"But I'm a goblin, not hobgoblin."

"Believe me, I know. But I don't care. A goblin is a goblin just like a human is a human. Races may make aesthetic differences but it really doesn't matter. I'm more interested in your sudden disappearance of your accent and lisp. Where'd those go?"

"What lisp?" Jabu thinks to himself for a moment. "Oh that. I don't really know... Maybe I hit myself too hard or something..."

"I see. Can I ask another question?"

Jabu grunted. "Seeing as how I've already asked a bunch, go ahead."

"Thanks. Now why were you stealing sheep? Why are you this close to a human town begin with?"

Jabu was about to answer when he just stopped his mouth. "I...forgot?" he said as he questioned himself.

"Huh? How'd you forget?" Sieg inquired.

"I don't know. I remember coming here from getting banished from my home..."

Sieg's ears perked at that. "Wait! Banished?! For what? Stealing sheep?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Jabu yelled, only causing himself more pain. After a few moments, the pain subsided and he continued. "Listen, I got banished cause I did something really stupid. It has nothing to do with sheep. And I only remember being around here cause I was looking for sheep. I don't know how long I've been here."

"But you don't remember much else then?"

Jabu thinks. For some reason, his past slowly comes to him but only partially.

"Why am I here to begin with? I was nowhere near Lumbridge when I set off? How did I get here?" Jabu kept thinking.

Silence prevailed between to two. Jabu for some reason only beginning to awaken dormant memories after all this time and Sieg for simply not knowing what to say. With the silence that befell the two, both ended up falling to sleep. There was no more that could be said. Only questions that needed to be answered.

* * *

Well that does it for this chapter. Sorry about the length of the chapter not being up to par with the rest but this was something I wanted to rush out there. Did so because of a lot of things that have been happening that made any updates almost impossible to do. Now that I can get one more, it evidence to show I haven't given up yet! So yeah, GO NOW AND REVIEW! 


	10. The Day After

Yuppers. Finally, another update. Sorry it took so long. Been busy. Strange thing is that this has actually been uploaded for about two months now. Sorry about that. Anywho, onwards!

Disclaimer: I don't own Runescape. I can't even go back into my main account anymore.

_Italics – Sieg's inner thoughts_

**The Day After**

The morning sun hit the forest, beams of light gently woke Sieg up.

_My first real sunrise I suppose. _

As Sieg's thoughts wandered, he turned to his goblin companion only to see nothing. Quickly raising to his feet, Sieg looked around him to find Jabu, sitting up right against a tree.

"What are you doing up? You should still be resting!" Sieg yelled after walking towards Jabu.

Jabu simply laughed, leaving Sieg confused. To cure Sieg of confusion, Jabu looked up and explained. "I don't know how hobgoblins are but we goblins are better at healing ourselves. That restorative merely made it move faster." Looking down Jabu chuckles, "Heh, I guess I should thank this world's strange new power. Its been changing a lot for over the past couple of years. More and more of these strange people have been showing up, spouting strange languages and bringing with them even stranger power. Even we goblins have begun to feel it."

If he wasn't confused before, Sieg was only half confused now.

"What do you mean by that? I do remember some changes over the past few years but I don't seem to remember any new people," Sieg said, a look of confusion spread on his face.

Jabu looked back down to face Sieg, "I don't suppose you do. You're just a regular human from this world. I wouldn't expect you to know."

"Regular..." With a thoughtful look on his face, Sieg felt as if he had heard this from before.

_Regular? Vannaka called me that too. So did Fred. What's going on here?_

"Hey Jabu?" Sieg asked. "What do you mean by regular? How am I different from others?"

Jabu looked up, as if to answer but nothing came to his mind.

"To tell ya the truth, I don't rightly know myself. I just know that that any other human shouldn't be able to talk to me. Or break me out of that weird spell." Before Sieg could ask, Jabu responded. "And no, I don't know any more then that. You should ask someone else. The Duke of Lumbridge should know. I imagine that he would be the easiest to find. Just go to the the big castle."

"And what about you? You coming?"

"I don't think I can. Any other human may just attack me."

"C'mon. Who cares? Hobgoblins come and go through my village all the time. I'm sure no one will mind one small goblin."

Jabu's left eye twitched. "S-s-s-s-mall?" When Sieg nodded, Jabu suddenly exploded with rage. "WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU HAVE TO USE A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE?!"

Sieg was completely shocked by Jabu's reaction. "No one's saying that..."

(A few minutes later)

After some convincing, and calming down, Sieg managed to get Jabu to come along with him. However, they decided to first go to Fred's to see if they could disguise Jabu.

Sieg went to the front door of Fred's house, with Jabu hiding behind a nearby tree. Only opening the door a slight sliver open, Fred looked to see Sieg.

"Come in quickly. Yer goblin friend too." Fred says in a hushed voice.

Before Sieg could ask any questions, Fred opened the door wide and pulled him inside. Looking around, Fred points to Jabu and motions him to come inside. Jabu rushes from his hiding space and runs through the front door. As soon as he's in, Fred closes the door and locks it.

"Ya really did it now Sieg," Fred sighs. "Got sum system admins who dun came on by to see if I's knew anything bout a rogue player. Apparently da goblin programed to come by disappeared. Didn't get killed and not respawn but just disappeared. They couldn't even reset it so they come to be. Think some player did it."

Fred finally turned to Sieg and Jabu. "Listen, I know ya don't understand much of what's going on right bout now and honestly, I couldn't tell ya anythin more den that, even if I wanted. Just listen up, go to Lumbridge castle to get a traveler's pass for you and yer friend here. With that, the system admins should leave ya two alone."

Fred walked quickly to get to a drawer and pulled out some robes. "Here. Take dese." He tossed the robes over to Jabu. "They may be too big for a small guy like you but it'll do fer now."

Jabu's response was not very quiet. "WHO YOU CALLING A SUPER MIDGET?"

"He didn't say that..." Sieg whispered to himself.

Fred's eyes went wide open. "Crap..." was the only word Fred hissed out of his mouth.

His door suddenly burst open. Two men clad in an unknown armor walked inside. One of them was a huge, hulking figure. He had to lower his head just to get insider the doorframe. The armor looked no different then any other player clad in full armor but the color. It almost look like a mirror, reflecting everything but yet could not really be seen.. Sieg could actually see himself through the man's armor. His face was completely sealed.

There was another man. Around average height clad in similar, if not smaller armor. Unlike the huge man in front, this one wore no helmet. His faces was effeminate yet manly. His long, bright white hair was slightly blowing in the small wind. His eyes, however, caught Sieg's attention. They were a greenish blue color. In actuality, it wasn't the color that caught Sieg's attention. It was the piercing look that he gave Sieg. It felt as though Sieg had just been forced to carry a huge weight, only to have it lifted and slammed back down on him. It was easy to tell who was the superior here.

The bigger one walked closer, his armor clanging at each step. "So you are hiding them after all. I see."

The other one behind, at the door, looked at Fred. "That's a bad move there, Fred. Very bad. You know what we have to do right?"

Fred looked frightened. Whatever they were planning, Fred must of known otherwise the fear in his eyes would not have been so great.

Despite this, Fred managed himself. "Please don't! He's from this world! You can't just do that!"

The man with greenish blue eyes focused his attention on Fred. "On the contrary. We can. You see, this data currently in front of us poses a threat to Runescape. He can illegally manipulate date through his own will. That cannot be allowed for the stability for to continue. We have a duty to protect our players."

"At the cost of our people!?"

"Like I should care? Your people are nothing more they data. They can be easily recreated at a whim." Turning away from Fred, the man continued. "Why should I care for such for lives that don't exist?"

"Dey exist here! Ya can't just kill dem fer no reason!" Fred attempted to reason.

"I already stated my reason. Its more than enough validation for deleting data. Now, I've tried being nice to you data, even called up by your "name", so I'll ask you this. Will you gives us this piece of data already or do I have to have retrieve it manually from you?"

"Go to hell."

"At least its somewhere more than you can go to, data." Raising one arm, the small man's arm begins to shine brightly.

"You will not lay a hand or him!!", Fred says as he rushes them with a pitch fork his hand.

The big man jumps in from of Fred and pulls out a two handed sword from behind his back and slashed down at Fred. Despite an attempt to block with his pitchfork, the wooden farm tool simply brakes into pieces. Wasting no time at all, the big man slashes his sword up and sends Fred flying upwards into the ceiling. Gravity takes over and pulls Fred's body falling back down to the ground.

As Fred's body fell, the greenish blue eye man took note. "So it was just a fake..."

With a thud, the Fred doll hit the ground, the data flowing from him.

"What the? When did that pathetic piece of data replace himself?!" The big man roared, his victory too short for short lived.

"Probably before we got here. I'll give it some credit. It certainly was smarter then I originally thought. Even took those two. Lios, let's go. We're wasting time."

With that, the small man walked out, the big man following. "Damn. Fine. What do I care, Balmung?"

-0000-

And that's that! Where did Sieg, Jabu, and of course Fred disappear to? And who were those guys? Only I know! And hopefully, I'll be done with the next chapter in a few. Reviews are accepted.


End file.
